


A Very Mature Sixteen and a Half

by SearchForTheGoldenStory (LeaveAMark)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Not Beta Read, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveAMark/pseuds/SearchForTheGoldenStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age is just a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Mature Sixteen and a Half

Waking up to an angry Captain America was definite way to know that you were fucked. Even through the haze of pain medication Peter could see the All-American-Scowl.

“How old are you kid?” The Captain asked

Peter considered lying

“ I’m eighteen”

Cap’s scowl deepened and Peter reconsidered lying

“Sixteen and a half, but I'm a very mature sixteen and a half”

Cap inhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ You have been Spider-Man since you were fourteen? Do you have a death wish?” Cap said

Peter squirmed, why couldn’t he have passed out once he got home?

“ Lay off Steve, if the kid wants to help let him help.” Tony Stark said from the doorway.

“ Lay off? Our son is sixteen! Would you let him go swinging into danger?” Captain- Steve said.

“ It's a good thing Emmett isn’t into the whole hero thing then.” Stark said

“ I can’t believe you”

Peter was pretending to fall back asleep, until Cap shook his leg.

“ Uh-uh, you and me are going to talk about your night job” Steve said.

“I-“ Peter started but Captain America continued.

“ No more going out alone, we’ll send an Avenger to accompany you on patrols.”

“ That’s really not-“ Peter began.

“ Non-negotiable, until you are eighteen. Better be happy I’m not banning you from Spider-Man entirely.” Steve said

“ Get some rest kid, but I expect a mind-blowing origin story when you wake up” Tony said.

Peter would have asked what gave Captain America the right to tell him what to do, but it was a stupid question the more he thought about it.


End file.
